


Ходячий замок Грейсона

by KateMintTea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: Так уж сложилось, что Джейсон был старшим братом из трех детей в семье. А это автоматически значило, что ничего интересного в его жизни не произойдет, она будет обыденной и серой.Однако, заклятие наложенное на него злым Магом Пустоши, меняет все его планы. И в итоге Джейсон оказывается в замке мага Ричарда Грейсона, известного как Похититель сердец.***Эта работа лежит у меня на диске еще с 2016 года, и до сих пор я ее выложить не отваживалась, а тут отрыла и вроде все не так плохо! XD***Работа опиралась на канон книги "Ходячий замок", а не мультфильма.***Бэта : AlisaNight
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 4





	Ходячий замок Грейсона

Первый раз Диком руководило любопытство, он с первого взгляда определил, что на “старичка”, который забрел к нему в замок наложено проклятье. И он точно знал кто его наложил, руку Рас Аль Гула он узнает везде. Он подошел к нише и аккуратно отодвинул занавеску.  
Это был мальчишка, которому от силы было лет 15-16. Чем же он успел насолить Расу, что тот его заколдовал. Бледное лицо, розовые губы, длинные ресницы и черные волосы разметавшиеся по подушке. Да, с мальчика можно было иллюстрации к сказкам рисовать, там “ прекрасный принц”, ну или “принцесса”. Дик не смог сдержать тихий смешок.  
И все таки где-то он его видел…  
– Эй, маг-извращенец, что ты там застрял?– раздался у него за спиной сонный шепот. –Оставь мальчика в покое у него был тяжелый день!  
Грейсон развернулся и подошел к очагу: “Что, Рой, решил встать на защиту сирых и убогих. На тебя не похоже.”  
–И ничего я не решил!–огрызнулся огненный демон.– Просто если кое-кто сейчас не пойдет спать, то будет завтра с утра всем жаловаться, что как жесток мир, и из-за его синяков под глазами не видно его неземной красоты.  
***  
Джейсон привык к истерикам, все таки он был старшим из трех детей. Однако мага истеричку он видел в первые. И главное из-за чего весь шум гам?! Из-за того что волосы покрасились не в тот цвет?! Так иди и перекрасься!!! И потом, ничего бы не случилось, если бы некоторые изначально держали свой дом в чистоте и порядке.  
Все это он хотел высказать магу, но не успел, потому что Дик выдав фразу «Жизнь ужасна, если ты некрасив!» сел на стул и начал покрываться зеленой слизью. Очень активно покрываться, а вокруг мага начало образоваться маленькое черное торнадо из которого доносились жуткие подвывания.  
Не долго думая Джейсон схватил Тима за руку и вместе они быстро выскочили из дома через входную дверь. Странное черное торнадо кружилось в середине их дома в Портхэвене, как при этом он не разнес крышу дома непонятно. Вокруг дома начал собираться народ, к Джейсону подошла девочка, которой он на днях продал порошок от протекания лодок и дернула его за рукав?  
– Дедушка, а волшебник Пендрагон сражается с демонами?  
“Ага с внутренними демонами своего идиотизма” – пронеслось в голове у Джейсона.  
Он нагнулся к малышке: “Конечно деточка”– черный столб резко втянулся в крышу.– “И как ты видишь он победил! Мы с Тимми сейчас пойдем ему поможем, а ты можешь спокойно идти домой.”  
Когда они зашли в дом, гостиная встретила их равномерным слоем слизи который был им почти по пояс, и уже заползала в очаг. Рой усиленно старался отодвинутся как можно дальше от нее, чтобы она его не залила и он не потух.  
– Джей!!!– закричал демон увидев его в проходе.–Спаси!!! Он же меня убьет. Я потухну!!!  
Джейсон увидев всю бедственность положения, начал активно пробираться к очагу по дороге прихватив кастрюлю которую похоже слизь унесла с кухонного стола. Подойдя к очагу он аккуратно подцепил Роя щипцами и переложил в кастрюлю.  
После спасения, он подошел к Дику который все еще продолжал выделять слизь.  
– Хватит уже ломать комедию!!! Нашел из-за чего истерить! Кучу народу напугал и Роя чуть не угробил! – свою речь Джейсон сопроводил крепким подзатыльником, не смотря на возраст рука у него была тяжелая.  
Положения на стуле маг не поменял, все еще сидел в скорбной позе, но слизь вроде выделять перестал.  
– Так, Тимми, беги наверх в ванную и наполни ее горячей водой, а потом мы затащим туда эту истеричку и ты поможешь ему там вымыться, хорошо?  
– Конечно Джейсон. – мальчик начал усиленно пробираться в сторону лестницы.  
Джейсон сгреб с очага всю слизь что успела на него заползти, аккуратно поддев горячие угли раскидал их по комнате, слизь начала с противным шипением таять.  
В расчищенный очаг Джейсон снова аккуратно пересадил Роя, и дал ему пару поленьев, чтобы тот заел стресс и разогрел воду.  
Через пару минут сверху раздался шум воды. Джейсон тяжело вздохнул, подошел к стулу с “великим магом и чародеем” и начал его толкать в сторону лестницы, благо по слизи тот ехал как по маслу.  
– Тимми! – крикнул он. – Иди помогать, а то чтобы втащить его вверх по лестнице моих старческих сил не хватит.  
***  
Дик умел признавать, что он был неправ. Возможно он сегодня погорячился, но просто на него столько всего навалилось за последнее время, и неудача с цветом волос оказалась последней каплей. В итоге он перекрасился в черный (предварительно выгнав Тима из ванной), как давно он не видел свой натуральный цвет, но он даже ему шел оттенял цвет кожи.  
В доме было шумно, сразу выйдя из ванной он демонстративно прошествовал в свою комнату и громко хлопнул дверью. Однако на него никто не обратил внимания, так как Джейсон с Тимом усиленно пытались привести в порядок первый этаж, и судя по доносившимся голосам заканчивали, Тим усиленно пытался уговорить Джейсона присесть отдохнуть, ведь осталось совсем немного, а в его возрасте. В итоге усиленными уговорами он на пару с Роем загнал Джейсона в душ “ чтобы отмыться от этой слизи!”. Дику давно не было ТАК стыдно.  
***  
Дик тихо выбрался из своей комнаты и спустился вниз, в доме царила тишина. После уборки все быстро заснули, даже Рой тихо горел в темноте и что-то сонно бурчал себе под нос. Маг уже привычно подошел к нише и тихо отодвинул занавеску.  
Джейсон спал распластавшись на животе, на нем была старая футболка Дика, из тех что он отдал Тодду, когда понял что выгнать того из замка не удастся, сказав что он это старье все равно не носит, а если он будет спать в одних трусах, то Дик этого не переживет.  
Лучше бы он спал в трусах, потому что в футболке это выглядело еще более неприлично. Дело в том, что пока Джейсон был под действием проклятия футболка сидела на нем нормально, но когда он спал и действие проклятия ослабевало, она ему была велика.  
В итоге из горла футболки вылезало плечо, Дик аккуратно дотронулся пальцем до плеча, а потом медленно провел линию к шее.  
–…маг извращенец…-сонно раздалась у него за спиной.  
Ричард резко отпрыгнул, чудом не свалив кресло, которое стояло у очага и не наделав кучу шума. После этого он рванул вверх по лестнице в свою комнату, закрыв и заперев за собой дверь он медленно сполз по ней спиной. Обхватив руками голову он тихо застонал. Что он, блин, только что делал?!  
***  
– Ох, Джейсон, смотрю вы все в трудах, все в трудах. А я вам тут подарочки принес. – юный маг просто лучился радостью и дружелюбием.  
Джей подозрительно посмотрел на свертки, потом на принесшего их мага, потом снова на сверки и начал медленно их разворачивать. Внутри оказались бежевая батистовая рубашка, темно-синий костюм из тонкой шерстяной ткани и блестящие черные кожаные ботинки.  
– Спасибо, конечно. Но зачем это все?  
– Да ладно тебе, Джей, разве я не могу просто сделать человеку приятно, безо всякой задней мысли?– обиженно надул губы Ричард.  
– Нет! – хором ответили Джейсон, Тим и Рой.  
– Во всяком случае, не с таким выражением лица. – добавил Тим. – По тебе прямо видно, что ты что-то задумал.  
– Ладно, ладно только не наседайте все сразу. Как вы знаете Маг Пустоши напал на мой след, из чего следует что мне надо сейчас беречь силы. И тут король Ингарии решил сделать меня новым королевским магом, вместо уже год как пропавшего Затару. И тут мне в голову пришел прекрасны план.– маг радостно подскочил к старику и схватил того за руки. – В общем Джейсон ты будешь моим отцом!  
– ЭЭЭ, что?  
***  
Стоя у дверей дворца Джейсон все еще не мог поверить, что он на это согласился. Хотя нет, он прекрасно знал почему, потому что Дик заикнулся, что если он не согласится, то им придется перебраться на 1000 миль от Маркет-Чиппинга. Тим посмотрел на него так жалостливо, ведь это означало, что он скорее всего больше никогда не увидит Стэфани.  
И Джейсон сдался, он не мог разбить сердце мальчику, которого он полюбил как сына (скорее, как внука) и своей младшей сестренки, и совсем не из-за Дика и его увещеваний и угроз вновь покрыться слизью!  
К Дворцу вела длинная лестница и ему понадобилось несколько минут чтобы прийти в себя, все таки он уже не так молод, как гвардейцы, стоящие у входа. К Джейсону спешащей походкой приблизился золотоволосый мальчик в ливрее.  
– Господин Пендрагон, король вас ожидает. Следуйте за мной.  
У Джейсона уже рябило в глазах от убранства залов, коридоров и галерей дворца, когда его наконец подвели к резным дверям из красного дерева, на которых был вырезан герб семейства Уэйнов. Лакеи открыли массивные двери. Джейсон вошел за своим сопровождающим.  
– Ваше величество, к Вам господин Пендрагон.  
Король сидел в довольно простом кресле, единственным украшением которого было упрощенное изображение летучей мыши. Он был красив, не смотря на то, что его лицо избороздили морщины, а в волосах проглядывалась седина.  
– И с чем же ко мне пожаловал папенька чародея Ричарда? – спросил король Уэйн.  
В этот момент Джейсон понял, что он остолбенел и забыл все умные соображения на тему своей никчемности, который вложил ему в голову Грейсон около полутора часов назад.  
– Он послал меня к Вам сказать, что не отправится на поиски вашего сына. – выпалил Джейсон и потом быстро добавил: – Ваше величество.  
– Вы уверены?– с удивлением спросил у него король. – Когда я беседовал с ним самим он охотно согласился.  
Единственное, что Джейсон точно помнил, это то, что он должен очернить имя Ричарда, и поэтому он сказал: – “Он вам солгал, чтобы не разозлить вас. Он жуткий увиливатель от природы, если Вы, конечно, понимаете ЧТО я имею в виду, Ваше величество!  
– И надеется увильнуть от поисков моего сына Дэмиана, – кивнул король.– Я вас прекрасно понимаю. Вы уже немолоды, может, Вы присядете и изложите соображения Вашего сына поподробнее?  
Недалеко от короля стояло еще одно незатейливое кресло. Джейсон с облегчением сел в него и сложил руки на набалдашнике своей трости. Однако в голове у него было пусто, ни одной мысли. Хотя нет. Одна была. Ее он и выпалил.  
– Только трус отправит своего пожилого отца просить за себя! Уже по этому можно понять что он за человек, Ваше величество.  
– Да, это довольно необычно. – согласился король.– Но я дал ему понять, что я хорошо оплачу его услуги, если он согласится на эту работу.  
– Деньги его не заботят, он жутко боится мага Пустоши. Понимаете, он его проклял и проклятье только его настигло.  
– Тогда ему есть чего бояться, – согласился король, вздрогнув. – Прошу вас, расскажите мне еще что-нибудь о чародее.  
Еще что-нибудь о Ричарде? Что?! Ему надо-было хорошенько очернить его имя, но тут Джейсону почудилось, что у Ричарда вообще нет недостатков. Что за бред!  
– Он ненадежен, беспечен, эгоистичен. И к тому же жуткая истеричка. Иногда мне кажется, что ему ни до кого нет дела, если у него все идет отлично, а потом я узнаю, что он был ужасно добр к кому-то. Я начинаю думать, что он добр только тогда, когда ему это выгодно, а потом я узнаю, что он колдует для бедных практически задаром. Не знаю, что сказать, Ваше величество, он очень непостоянный человек.  
– Позвольте мне высказать свое впечатление о Вашем сыне. – кивнул король.– Ричард беспринципный скользкий тип с бойким языком и светлой головой. Вы согласны?  
– Точно подмечено, Ваше величество. Только Вы еще забыли, что он …– тут Джейсон замолчал и с подозрением посмотрел на короля. Тот и сам был готов чернить имя Грейсона.  
Король улыбался немного неуверенной улыбкой: –“Благодарю вас мистер Пендрагон. Вы сняли с моей души тяжелый камень своей честностью. Мне казалось, что он слишком быстро согласился на поиски моего сына, и я уж снова решил, что ошибся в выборе, но Ваши слова доказали, что он именно тот человек что мне нужен.”  
– Проклятье! Он ведь послал меня чтобы я объяснил, что все совсем наоборот! – сокрушенно сказал Джейсон.  
– Вы все мне объяснили. Теперь позвольте мне быть настолько же искренним с Вами, как Вы были со мной.– король пододвинулся к нему поближе вместе с креслом. – Мне очень нужно вернуть моего сына. И не только потому что я люблю его и сожалею о нашей соре. И даже не потому, что некоторые поговаривают, что я сам от него избавился, так как он сын от моего первого брака, и я хочу освободить трон для моей младшей дочери. Люди которые хорошо нас знают, понимают, что это чушь, Дэмиан души не чает в Хелене, и я прекрасно понимаю, что, не смотря на все его недостатки, когда-нибудь мой сын станет прекрасным королем. Нет, понимаете, мой сын прекрасный полководец, даже лучше чем я, за что нужно сказать огромное спасибо его почившей матери. А поскольку Верхняя Норландия и Дальния вот-вот объявят нам войну, то мне без него никак не обойтись. Маг ведь и мне угрожал, и так как все мои источники говорят о том, что Дэмиан отправился на болота, то я уверен, что маг все это подстроил, и я остался без сына, когда он мне был нужен больше всего. Я уверен, что и кудесника Затару он захватил в заложники, только чтобы заманить Дэмиана. Из всего этого следует, что если я хочу вернуть сына, то мне нужен разумный и не слишком щепетильный маг.  
– Ричард просто сбежит. – предупредил короля Джейсон.  
–Не думаю, – улыбнулся король. – Ведь он Вас послал, чтобы дать мне понять, что он настолько труслив, что мое мнение о нем его не заботит. Это поступок не пустого человека, на такое идут только если это последняя надежда, из чего я заключаю, что чародей Ричард сделает все, о чем я его попрошу, если я дам ему понять что его последняя надежда рухнула.  
– Мне кажется, Ваше величество, Вы слишком глубоко копаете. – попытался подать голос Джейсон.  
– Вряд ли. – уверенно улыбнулся король. – Мистер Пендрагон, передайте чародею Ричарду, что с настоящего момента мы назначаем его придворным магом и наше первое высочайшее повеление – до конца года разыскать принца Дэмиана живым или мертвым. Аудиенция окончена.  
***  
Нет, это уже точно стало привычкой или наваждением. Дик не знал, что происходит. Как будто Джейсон стал его личным наваждением. Он чувствовал себя каким-то извращенцем, который подсматривает за малолетними мальчиками. Хотя Джейсона никак нельзя было назвать малолетним в его шестнадцать, при условии, что в Ингарии возраст для вступления в брак - это пятнадцать лет.  
Однако, заставить себя не сидеть каждую ночь и не смотреть на спящего Джея он не мог. Заклятие все сильнее прорастало в мальчике, у него в волосах начала появляться седина, которая не проходила ночью. Совсем немного, всего прядь надо лбом, но все равно в этом не было ничего хорошего.  
Ричард медленно провел по волосам мальчика. Джейсон лишь тихо вздохнул, немного поморщился, но продолжил спать. Дик наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу мальчика.  
– Я все исправлю. Слышишь? – прошептал он в губы, которые жутко хотелось поцеловать. – Не знаю точно как, но я все исправлю.  
***  
Ричард с трудом пришел в себя, голова раскалывалась, да, похоже он хорошо погулял вчера на годовщине “Бладхэвенского клуба регби”.  
– Кошмар. Башка раскалывается! Ну и похмелье!– ему с трудом удалось встать на четвереньки.  
– Никакое это не похмелье, ты просто ударился головой об пол.– поправили его.  
– Надо бежать, надо спасать этого идиота Джейсона. – прохрипел он.  
– Да тут я! – Джейсон тряхнул его за плечо.– И миссис Вестри тоже тут! Вставай! Сделай с ней что-нибудь быстро!  
Дик с трудом встал и обернулся, перед ним встала дивная картина: огненный демон Рас Аль Гула, она же мисс Райя Вестри, пытался выбраться из гостиной, но дорогу к выходу ей перекрывало Пугало, которое несло на плечах безголового принца Дэмиана, при этом мисс усиленно колотила палка Джейсона, которую тот похоже умудрился заговорить. Мисс Вестри попыталась закрыться от палки схватив Тима и спрятавшись за ним, но в того мертвой хваткой вцепилась Стэфани. Так же к ней с двух сторон медленно приближались вооружившись метлами миссис Тодд и мистер Бэтсон, маг, у которого учился младший брат Джейсона Колин.  
Дику понадобился один взгляд, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Он вытянул руку и произнес фразу, конец которой потонул в раскатах грома и в его руках оказалось то что осталось от сердца Мага Пустоши. Ричард сжал руку и сердце начало рассыпаться. Пока оно сыпалось черным песком к ногам мага, мисс Вестри бледнела и рассыпалась, пока окончательно не исчезла.  
В этот же момент исчезло пугало и на его месте возникло двое людей, один мужчина в возрасте приятной наружности во фраке, а второй молодой человек, очень похожий на короля Уэйна, только с примесью восточной крови.  
Однако Джейсон этого не заметил, так как он смотрел на Дика, а Дик смотрел на него.  
– А знаешь, красный тебе очень идет. – отметил Дик, взглядом указав на рубашку, в которую был одет Джейсон. Она была из тех странных, что маг притащил из другого мира.  
–Рой улетел. Мне пришлось расторгнуть ваш договор.  
– Мы оба на это надеялись. – улыбнулся Ричард. – Нам не хотелось докатиться до такой же жизни, что у Раса с мисс Вестри. А ты был единственным, кто мог нам помочь с твоей редкой магической способность вселять жизнь в вещи. А теперь похоже нам с тобой придется жить долго и счастливо и умереть в один день. – продолжил маг, и Джейсон знал, что тот говорит абсолютно искренне, и жизнь эта будет счастливой и сумасшедшей одновременно.  
Если бы эта парочка обратила внимание на то, что творится вокруг них, то они заметили бы, что кудесник Затара, принц Дэмиан и мистер Бэтсон, пытаются докричаться до Ричарда. Кэтрин, Стэфани и Колин, дергают Джейсона за край его рубашки. Однако они лишь держались за руки и никого не замечали вокруг, пока…  
– Рой вернулся! – прокричал Тим.  
– И все таки ты вернулся Харпер! – улыбнувшись сказал Дик.  
– Конечно, не могу же я оставить Джея с тобой одного, маг-извращенец! – рассмеялся Рой.


End file.
